Sword Art Online: The silver swordsman
by Drake Silver
Summary: When a boys best friend dies in the Death Game SAO what does he do? Joins of course! Follow Drake as he goes to clear the 100 floors of Aincrad. An AU for SAO where Kirito and Asuna did not exist. Most all characters are OC's. It will follow the anime at times, but only when needed. Also, suck at summaries. Rated T for swearing at times and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sword Art Online: The Silver Swordsman._**

HEY! I am back for my second and better SAO fic. I got some bad and hurtful reviews on the first one so I deleted it. But now I am back and ready to write. If you have any ideas just say and what not.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
I don't own SAO.

* * *

I swung the sword. It bounced of a large red shield. I swung again. This time connecting with skin. The blow sent the beast back. The remaining HP for it was 20% mine was 50%.

"Time to finish this." I pulled my sword back, the beast charged at me. It was half human half dragon. Its lower body hand the form of human legs, but had patches of scales. Its top half was bulky and covered entirely with scales. It had a Dragons head. "Dragonman swordsmen." That was its name. I ducked under its large sword. bringing mine up. It glowed in the darkness of the corridor. It went up its back, cutting into the folded wings. It roared, turing.

'Thanks.' I thought. As it turned i brought my blade down, cutting it s face, it spilt showing a plane (Like in math. The X and Y) and it dell to one knee. I brought the blade down. The Sword skill activated, lighting the blade in a green glow. The dragonman was no more. bursting into hundreds of diamond like lights. Putting my sword into the scabbard at my waist, I sighed.

'Better get back.' The clock in the corner of my vision read 8:30 PM. The fight took twenty minutes but still. As one of the best players, I could stay out as long as I wished. But still liked to be home by 9:00. I got out of the labyrinth, and looked up. a long pillar was behind me. At least one hundred yards in hight. I took a breath in, and pulled a blue crystal out of my pocket.

"Thirtieth floor. Home." I didn't bother to say the town name. I knew it would take me to the little shack I called home. A blue glow surrounded me.

When it faded, I was in a two room building. One floor, and cluttered. I sighed, knowing I would need to clean it. I put my hand on my head. The room was filled with everything from clothes to weapons. The food I got if not finished, would disappear, just like that Dragon guy… Taking my pointer and middle finger, I swiped them down, opening the menu. I took of the clunky chest plate and greaves. I put my scabbard away, taking the sword with it. I was left in jeans and a silver shirt. I took the shirt off, and fell onto the bed. I pulled open the friends list.

"S. S. S. Ah." Saphire. The second in command of the guild I was unofficially in. I looked at her location.

"The local inn. Good." Closing the menu, I looked up at the ceiling.

"Its been Whats the point, Kayaba? Do you like that we are all passing on? Or is it that you are scared that someone is going to destroy your world?" The only answer I got was the wind.

"What happened to the real world?" Not for the last time, I remembered her.

"Okari…" I whispered.

* * *

Three years Earlier.

It was the grand day that all game addict were waiting for. The opening of Sword Art Online. Using the nerve gear, players would fully immerse themselves into the game. I was siting on the floor, wring the system up.

"Thanks for the help Michael." I sighed.

"Your welcome. Just a few more wires. And… DONE!" I threw my hand up, ready for a high five, but in return I got: "LINK START!" I just looked down at him as the game started.

"Stupid jerk. He wouldn't be in the game right now if it weren't for me." Letting myself out, I got on my bike and rode to my best (and only) friend's house. Knocking, I pleaded that she would answer. The door opened, and a beautiful woman stood in the entrance. She had shoulder length black hair. She was wearing grey sweats. Her eyes were a jade green.

"Michael!" She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me inside. The woman was Okari. 17, two years older than me. I smiled for the first time that day.

"You need your equipment set up?" She shook her head.

"Got it set up myself!" Nodding, we walked up the stairs. Her room was clean and to the point. The Nerve Gear was set on her desk, right by her bed.  
"Can I check it? Just in case?" She nodded.  
"Hm…" She gulped.

"Is it okay?" I smiled.  
"Totally perfect." I got a hug from her.

"Now get going! I expect to see you in…" She looked at her clock. "Um… 6:00!" I saluted.

"Yes sir!" We both laughed as we walked down stairs. I waved her off as I rode away. We lived in different towns so it took a few hours to get from place to place even with the bus.

I got home. 6:30. 'SHE IS GOING TO BE SO MAD!' I ran int the living room, the T.V. was on. I was just about to my room when I heard: "The famed game Sword Art Online has now became a prison." I froze. "With the ten thousand players trapped, with only one life, there lives hang in the balance. If you remove the nerve gear from the player, the nerve gear will emit a powerful microwave that will fry the brain. Resulting in death." Slowly walking back, I stood in front of the T.V. looking for any signs of a lie. "If the players HP reach's zero, their avatar will be destroyed. As well as the player." I fell to my knee's.

"I just helped two people… to their death…" About twenty minutes after that, I was looking at a picture of Okari and me. It was at a park. We had a picnic. It was a good day, but will that ever happen again?

A few moments after the thought, the phone rang. It was Okari's mother.

"WHY!" I pulled the phone from my ear. "WHY DID YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO INTO THAT DEATH TRAP!" My arm was shaking with fear. "W-What Happened?" The phone went silent. After a minute, I was about to ask again when: "She's dead." Everything stopped.  
"No..." I fell to my knee's. "She cant be gone. She's my only friend. Tears welled up in my eyes.

On Sunday, November 6, 2022. That is the day that my best friends life in our world ended. Her body laying on her bed, her last breath was taken just two hours into the game.

* * *

About one week latter, a funeral was held for her. I stood there. Watching the marker, hoping for it to disappear for about week. Every day, every free moment I had. Then one day, I heard a voice.  
"You need to stop mourning and do something." I looked around, and saw Okari's father. "You liked her. I know you have the game. So please, I know you, if anyone, can beat that god forsaken game. Please." He bowed. I looked at her grave, I made a promise. It might have been in the anger that the mad man started, or just me not thinking, but, I am to beat that prison. The game. That castle.

The same night, I put on the nerve gear, sealing my fate on earth, but renewing my existence in Aincrad.

"LINK START!"

* * *

There we go! The first and most likely worst chapter of all SAO history! But yes. I hope I will have the inspiration to keep this up. Not erasing this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers...**

To all my readers. I will be changing my user name to Drake Silver unless someone already has the name. I will update everything to show what it is. Thanks for all the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sword Art Online: The Silver Swordsman.**

HEY! I am back for the second chapter of a better SAO fic. I lost motivation but now I am back and ready to write. If you have any ideas just say and what-not.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
I don't own SAO. Just my OC's, and floor designs (Unless someone had already done that floor and I didn't know)

* * *

A tunnel of rainbow colors flew past, then five circles notified me all five senses were operational. When the tunnel disappeared, I was in a dark room. A single screen appeared. It asked me for a name. I put my hand on my chin and stroked it thoughtfully.

"Hm… How about… Drake."

The name went in okay, but character customization was skipped though. Light then completely enveloped me. When it faded, I was standing in the central square of a medieval looking town. I opened my menu, and saw in the inventory, was a HAND MIRROR. I used it, and what I saw scared me. I saw me. I had Albinism, but it only affected my hair for the most part. I still get VERY sunburnt, but not as bad as others. My hair is white, but people say it looks silver. My skin is fairly dark, had to go through TONS of sun burns to get it as dark as this. My eyes are a deep shade of purple. I stand about 5'7. I put the mirror away, and looked around, I noticing that just about everyone was staring at me.

"Uh… Is there a problem?"

A big burly man walked up to me. He stood at least 6'5, with wide shoulders and a buff build. He had light blue armor on, and a brown cloak. When he got to me, he spoke up.

"Whats your name?" His voice was big, strong, and intimidating.

"U-u-um… Drake. Drake is my name. What is yours?" He smiled.

"I'm Aries. The Tank." He put out his hand. I took it, and we shook hands. His grip was strong.

"So why is everyone looking at me?" Aries scratched the back of his head and looked up.

"Well, you're the first player to log on in a month, so I would say its just the shock of someone joining the game." I nodded. He looked me over.

"Now, whats a pip-squeak like you doing in a game like this?" My hand clenched.

"I entered on my own will, to avenge my friend who… died. IRL." He nodded.

"If you want, I can help you with some training. Me and some guild mates from another game are heading out. If you want, we can level you up faster by fighting  
stronger monsters while you train with the Sword Skills. How about it?"  
He took his index and middle finger and brought them down, opening the menu. I saw a request pop up. Join Party?: Y/N

"Sure. Got to get stronger some how, but is okay to leach off your guys work?" At that, he laughed.  
"Boy, you join the death game and at the first sign of help you ask if its okay? Your a funny guy." He started to laugh again, and I joined in.

* * *

Two hours later.

The last two hours I have spent mastering the sword skills that are easy for a Sword user, gaining a level, (putting me at level two), and making a few friends. Aries's (and now my) friends are Ballistic, a two handed sword user, and also the one who taught me some sword skills. Then there is Doom, a knife user, and Zeus, who uses a spear. Then the last is Jesus (Hey-suse) who uses a Ax. They all have light blue armor. Jesus cut down a wolf, and looked at me.

"What level are you at now?" I opened my menu, and saw that I was 100 EXP from level 3.

"About to level three." I replied. Aries nodded.

"You're making good progress. How about we turn in?" I shook my head.

"People don't hunt at night according to what you say, so if you want to, go ahead and I will meet you at the motel." Zeus pulled out his spear.

"Then what are you going to do?" I smiled in response.

"Nothing like a little night hunting to get the levels up." Their jaws dropped.

"THATS SUICIDE! At your level you will be dead by three in the morning!" I put my head up. My face was one of pure confidence.

"I know that it'll be difficult, but in every game I play, the risk factor has a 75% chance of getting good luck and drops. I have been told in the games I play that I am to stubborn to die. So lets see if thats true." I put on a goofy smile, and they relaxed. A PM appeared to me from Aries

"I expect to see you at the town center. If your not, I will hunt you down and if you are dead, I will kill you again." He had a goofy smile that, despite his size and intimidation, made the atmosphere cool.

"And if your not in the town center, I just might have to do the same." I held out my hand. He took it.

"If you have any problems, send me a message." I nodded. They went east, towards the village, and I went North, towards the plains.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

Five Frenzy Boars, two Wolves, and a Wolf Pack Leader (A wolf, but bigger and stronger) have me trapped in a corner, two rocks the met in the middle of a plain I was camping out in, eating some of the stale bread that I was given by Aries, when the Pack Leader showed up. I drew my sword immediately. I battled the wolf at even match. But the balance tipped when it howled, and three wolves came to join in. The Pack Leader backed off, so the Wolves could get at me. I dodged one, got scratched by the another, dealing about 10% damage, and the third I cut down with the HORIZONTAL sword skill.

I backed off as much as possible, getting in-between the rocks. Thats when the boars showed up. Now, wolves and boars, no big deal. But with the Wolf Pack Leader, it made things complicated. It can spawn wolves in a 15 meter range to come to its aid three at a time. But the three the he first summoned needs to be defeated first. So if I can beat one other wolf, do a wide HORIZONTAL and beat at least one of the boars, I can get a good shot at the Pack Leader, then all I need to do is repeat minus the wolf beating part. And that all leads us to the present. The boars charged.

'A slight change in plans… I'm winging it.' I charged at the Frenzy Boars, using two stabs to dispose of them, replacing them with countless blue polygons. The wolves chose this time to pounce. I cut one down with a Slant, and rolled over the seconds back. before the poor wolf could figure out what had happened, I was already on the Leader.

'Thank god for ACROBATICS!' Yep, I spent about two of the last four hours I was out here doing just that: Jumping over rocks, doing front or back flips, but mostly must face planting. The Pack Leader saw my charge and met it. It reared back and brought is claws down. I front flipped over the arm and cut its face with a SLANT. It landed on its paws and growled at the red gash on its head. I took a few steps back. The lone wolf charged at me from the left. I ran towards the Leader. The wolf followed.

'Stupid AI' I dodged a bite from the Pack Leader, who clawed me and took about 40% of my HP and the last little wolf got caught in his mouth, clawing and biting the Pack Leader, dealing some damage. I activated the Sword Skill HORIZONTAL SCISSOR, which consisted of two horizontal slashes and a stab, leaving both wolves dispersed. I landed on the ground… Or face planted, but that doesn't matter. I was too tired to read what the rewards box said. A equip button? I hit it without any hesitation. My sword disappeared, and what I held was… I don't know to be exact. It was a sword, that's for sure. But it was pure silver, and the handle was in the form of a angel.

"What the heck is this?" I saw in the corner of my vision, a small EXP slot next to mine. Oh, I'm level three and nearly to four. Nice. I opened my menu to look at the name.

"Silver Angel? First of all, that's some nice stats! Two, I didn't think that weapons this leveled up with you were available on the first floor. Better keep this in stock." I equipped the blade I had during the battle, seeing that it was at 20% for durability, I sighed.

"And now all the Col I earned is going towards a new sword. GREAT!" I yelled to no one. I turned to leave, but saw a flash of blue in the shrubs. I turned towards it.

"WHO IS IT! Come out now!" The blue moved, and I saw it was a girl. She looked about my age, with long locks of blue hair. She was wearing a long, dark grey cloak. Her face obscured by shadows.

"Okay." She said, quite timidly. I lowered my sword.

"I am Sapphire. I left the town at about… five? I have just been hunting weak creatures. I saw your fight. Are you a beta tester?" I looked at the roof of the next floor.

"I put in a request, but I was not so lucky. Oh, and I am Drake. Also… Hang on, it's dangerous out here! How about we party?" She looked at me uncertainly.

"Uh… I don't know…" I laughed and she blushed.

"Don't worry. I got it." I opened my menu and requested a party. She accepted.

"LEVEL 6!" I yelled. Under my name (And sword, EXP, etc) I saw Sapphire and that she was level six.

"How… If you just left…" She walked up to me, taking the cloak off. Her face became visible. Only one word came to mind. 'Beautiful…'. She was about 5'3, and her eyes were a sapphire blue. Her hair, I noticed, was the same color. She had a great figure. I just starred as she walked up to me.

"I never said that I left town TODAY." I face-palmed.  
'Duh. Well… I made a good choice today. Looks like my luck has finally changed.'

"So. You want something to eat?" She looked at her HP and mine.

"Lets heal you first. Drink this." She handed me clear bottle with green liquid inside. I sipped it, and noticed tasted like a mint. I saw my heath go up to 90%

"By tomorrow you should feel better. I know the fastest way to the nearest town. Lets go." She started a brisk walk. And I did my best to keep up.

"Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen…" When we arrived at town, the first thing we did was eat, then we walked to the motel. I went ahead to the counter to rent our rooms. Standing at the corner however, was a unpleasantly familiar face. "Yami no Kishi. AKA, Knight of Shadow." I whispered. He smirked.

"You thought you could escape the darkness, eh, Xuin?" Our eyes met, his being a playful, yet strong look, and mine filled with pure hate.

"So. Are we going to finish this?"

* * *

And there you have it: CH.2 of the silver swordsman! Just FYI if any of you are wondering, I am going to be writing two fics at once so give me some time for chapters, thank you all for the support. I would like to thank my Beta reader, Fundindar, and my good friend OtakuAnimeLover21.

Drake Silver out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sword Art Online: The Silver Swordsman.**

HEY! I am back for the Third chapter of my SAO fic. I lost motivation for my other fic so this one is getting the spot light. If you have any ideas just say and.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
I don't own SAO. Just my OC's, and floor designs (Unless someone had already done that floor and I didn't know)

* * *

"Yami no Kishi. AKA, Knight of Shadow." I whispered. He looked my way, and smirked. His armor consisted of a light chest armor and a black cape, along with black pants.  
"You thought you could escape the darkness, eh, Xuin (1)?" Our eyes met, his being a playful, yet strong look, and mine filled with pure hate.  
"So. Are we going to finish this?" His eyes lit in amused passion.  
"Yes. We will finish our grand fight!... Tomorrow. I need sleep." He walked away, practically skipping.  
"Okay... That wasn't weird." Sapphire came back.  
"Who was the weird guy? And why did he call you 'Xuin'" I sighed in response to her question.  
"In another game, I believe it was Gauntlet Online. Yeah. He thought he was better than me, challenged me to a duel to the death. I just left the sever. He came to my house, how he got the address is beyond me, and told me to get online. I asked for his home address and called the police. They didn't arrest him, but I got a restraining order. And now he will follow me to hell to get that duel complete. That sum it up?"

She nodded, then asked, "You got the room?"

I blushed slightly."Whats up?" My face heated up.  
"W-w-well. They only had rooms with a single bed…"  
She face palmed. Then said, "*Sigh* I get the bed."  
"Okay… WAIT! How come you get the bed?" She sighed and put her arms over her chest.

"I'm a girl. That's reason enough." I sighed at her antics and followed the NPC to the room.  
When we got to the room, we saw that it had one bed, a couch, and a dresser.  
"Have a nice stay." The NPC lady said.  
"Thanks. I'll will wait outside for you to change." I stepped out, and that's when Aries showed up.

"Drake? Hey man! Hows it going!" I smiled.  
"Oh you know. Same old same old. Fought a Wolf Pack Leader and three wolves with two boars. Solo. Oh! I also met a cute girl." If it were possible, his jaw would have  
hit the floor.  
"YOU MET A GIRL! How old is she!"  
I sighed. 'Men.'  
"Well, she's my age SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He put his hands up in defense.  
"I had no intentions. But, if I were you, I would keep her safe. Girls are hard to find in this world. Well, now that I know you're alive, I'm calling off our meeting." I nodded.  
"So… What now?" He smiled at my question.  
"I would get to know that girl. I would also go to the Dungeon. It was found earlier by a high level group." Holding out my hand, I smiled.  
"The boss will be found by noon with my skills." He took my hand, and frowned.  
"Don't you dare try to solo the boss."  
"Not on my to-do list." That's when Sapphire came out. She was in a light blue nightgown.  
"Your turn." I nodded and walked into the room.

* * *

**Aries's POV.**

'Drake. you hit a gold mine.'  
"Hi. I am Aries. I am a friend of Drake's." I held out my hand. She took it, nervously.  
"H-hi. I am Sapphire. Uh… What do you know about Drake? All I know is that he's strong…" I smiled.  
'Looks like the seed of love has been planted.'  
"Well… He's a quick learner. That's one thing for sure. He is nervous at times, but when he gets into something, he is all in. Like you said, he is strong. And taking down a Wolf Leader at his level? Unheard of! I see great potential in him. Also in you."  
She blushed and looked away. "But. I think that you together could make the ultimate team."  
She cocked her head. "B-b-but you know nothing about me…" I laughed.  
"I just have a great guess of character. Keep him safe, would ya?" I held out my hand again. She took it, this time with confidence.  
"He won't die. I will keep his life safe even if it means losing my own." A sweat dropped.  
'So… She takes things a little too far… Drake. You have a hand full.'  
"Don't go that far. Just make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Okay?" She nodded, then smiled.

* * *

**Drake's POV.**

I had finished changing into my other set of clothes. That consisted of a cotton shirt and pants. They were both silver. After I put some necessities on the dresser, I opened the door. Only to see Sapphire and Aries shaking hands. Sapphire had a small grin. I walked out.  
"What did I miss?" They looked at me. Sapphire blushed slightly.  
"I change my mind." I lifted a eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Your… S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sl-sl-sl..." She just kept on stuttering, looking down.  
'I should stop her…' I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me.  
"I got the couch. You get a good night's rest." I gave a small smile and she nodded.  
"O-okay."

* * *

**The next day.**

I regretted the couch the moment I woke up. It was bumpy, hard, and uncomfortable. Didn't get a lot of sleep even though it was about 5 in the morning when we got there. It was a little after noon, and after constant training from Aries and Sapphire, I was about ready to pass out.  
"CAN WE TAKE A BREAK?" I screamed to the sky.  
Sapphire was the one to answer. In a monotone voice she spoke the single word, "No."  
I hung my head in shame. Aries was hanging around with us and watched the entire thing.  
"Come on guys! The entrance to the dungeon is just a few minutes away." Sapphire nodded while I fumed.  
"You said that an HOUR AGO!" He put his hands up.  
"Its not my fault you're slow at fighting mobs."  
"Why don't you help us then!?" He put his hands together.  
"I told you that I would only be fighting in the dungeon on this floor. NOW GET MOVING!" I sighed in defeat.

He was right though. After about five minutes, we found the dungeon. It was made of a dark red stone, but nicely carved. I had boosted my sight skills during the few hours we had been fighting, and thanks to that, I saw a hidden door a few minutes in.

"Guys! I found a door." I walked up to it, Sapphire and Aries right behind me. I pushed the door open. The inside was made from the same red stone but looked like it was one giant block that was hollowed. There were two chests in the center.

"So, one is a trap. The other has a treasure. Aries, stand by the door just in case it closes. Sapphire, you take the right, and I will take the left. We'll open them at the same time."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

I put my hands on my hips. "That way, we get the treasure and still have a way out. If I get the treasure, you have the trap. So all we need to do is hope that Aries can keep the door open long enough to let us get out." She nodded in understanding. We walked up to the chests."On three. One. Two. THREE!" We opened the chests. But something was wrong...

"Why is it so calm...? No traps? Lucky us. What did we get!" I looked into the chest... "Empty." I looked into Sapphires chest. Nothing. Same as mine.

"Sucks that we got nothing. But no trap?" I stood, and walked behind the chests. The floor sunk. Pressure Plate.

"I just had to do that... My luck." I shrugged as the room went dark red. I jumped over the chests, noticing that they closed, and I grabbed Sapphire.

"LET'S GO!" Aries was holding the door... But he was slowly being pushed back. By the time the monsters would spawn, he would be crushed. The door was to far closed for us to get out. I shoved Aries out, therefor letting the door shut. In return, I got slapped.

"Why did you do that?!" I looked into Sapphires eyes. Anger and fear raged in them.  
"I need him alive. We can do this." Three doors opened, pulling out five monsters each. Little red dinosaur looking guys called Ruin Knights and black and grey boar men in armor called Frenzy Knights. I opened my menu.

"Sapphire, cover me till I get my weapon out!" She nodded. A Frenzy Knight did a DROPPING VERTICAL SLAM, a skill only able to be used by Two Handed Swords. Sapphire drew her short-sword. It's not a weapon most people would use, due to its short range, but she was spectacular with it. She used SIDE BLOCK, an easy Sword Skill that could be used solely for blocking. She countered the big beasts attack with a NEMESIS BARRAGE, a Sword Skill combo that is fairly hard to learn. She did a VERTICAL, DIAGONAL, and finished with a double STAB. The Frenzy Knight disappeared into a flurry of polygons.

"SWITCH!"

She jumped out just as a Ruin Knight attacked. I jumped in and my blade blocked it. Sparks flew. I spun and blocked a sword slash. I did a DOUBLE HELIX Sword Skill. I swung the blade in a diagonal ark and cut three of the monsters, knocking them back. I turned to complete the skill, but a hammer with an end that looked like a puff, smacked me. Despite its puffy look, the impact still hurt. I was on the ground due to immobilization of the incompletion of a sword skill. The Ruin Knight lifted its hammer and swung it down. A short sword blocked it.

"I won't let this boy die. FIGHT ME!" Her face changed into that of pure hatred. She was taking on three mobs. Two Frenzy Knights and the Ruin Knight. I jumped up, and preformed the DOUBLE HELIX on two enemy's that tried to attack her from behind.

"I got your back!" I called out.

She blocked a sword that was going to hit me from the side. "And I got yours."

There were twelve monsters left.

"Sapphire, I am going to do a special Sword Skill. Cover me!" She nodded, taking on three once again. I held my sword up, right above my head. The monsters attacked me. As they hit me, the a gauge increased. Once full, the blade had a silver glow. I released it. Silver Angel came down in an ark, slicing one of the monsters in half and making another lose its arm. I spun, swinging horizontally. Then I swung vertical and came down diagonally. I finished with stabbing an enemy. It burst into polygons. After I completed the skill, there were only six enemies left. Unfortunately, after releasing such a powerful sword skill I become immobilized. Sapphire took out one. Five left. She blocked another, but one was still behind her. I saw that my immobilization time was almost up.

"BEHIND YOU!" She stopped blocking, but still was hit by the Ruin Knight's blade. Her arm was cut in half. I saw she only had 20% health left. I jumped up and used DIAGONAL on it, then used HORIZONTAL, and finished with a STAB. With two enemies left, I preformed DOUBLE HELIX and destroyed them. I put my hands on my knee's. I looked in the corner to se my HP. 7%. I started to laugh.

"SCREW YOU KAYABA! STILL ALIVE!" I then fell to the ground. The red light faded and the chests opened. Sapphire gave me an HP potion, which rose my HP to 80%. She then took one herself, putting her at 90%. She threw her bottle and hugged me.

"You idiot. Why would you risk your life for me?" I moved so she could see me and I could see her. She was crying.  
"You're my friend. I... I have a confession."  
She wiped her tears. "W-what?" I sighed.  
"A girl that I... really liked entered this game. It was after five when I got home. I was going to enter the game, but saw the news... I was just too afraid to enter. And... The girl I liked... She died. I got the guts and decided to avenge her by defeating this game." Sapphire was just still.  
"I... I don't know any more. I am glad though." She let go of me and sat beside me.

"Why?" She sat on her knee's. I smiled and patted her back.  
"Because I met you." She blushed a deep red.  
"You're nice, brave, strong, and... Yeah um..." I blushed too. She started to laugh.  
"You're... You're a nice guy. I am thinking about making a guild latter on. Would you like to join?" I stood.  
"If it means being with you, yes." If possible, she blushed even deeper.  
"How about we leave. Hey! I'm level 6 now! YES! But you're level 8. God dang it!" She giggled.  
"Let's get our stuff and leave." I went to my chest and pulled out a silver coat(2). Sapphire got a sapphire blue, full body armor.

"Is it just me, or is this just a big coincidence?" She shrugged.  
"Who cares." I shrugged as well.  
"Let's go." I equipped the coat while she equipped the armor. Her new equipment was form fit, and you could see every curve of her body... I looked away. She blushed a little.  
"Well... It's kinda tight. But it has some nice stats. And it still lets me be flexible." I nodded. All my coat did was make me look cool. But it gave me +5 speed and defense.  
"Let's go. Aries is probably having a heart attack right now." She nodded and pushed the door. It opened, but Aries was not there. In fact, it wasn't even the same hall.  
"What happened? Drake, did the room move?" I nodded.

"That's the only possibility. Let me look at my map..." I clenched my hand. We were on the other side of the dudgeon.  
"Okay... I say we look for a safe zone." She nodded.  
'I knew something bad would happen.'

* * *

(1) Xuin is pronounced Zoo-In.  
(2) Drakes coat looks like Kirito's, but silver and is not as strong.  
Just FYI, for some of you thinking that I just changed a little of the plot and characters, Drake will not be using the coat for the entire story. he will have REAL armor eventually.

* * *

And that is Chapter 3 of The Silver Swordsman. I hope you liked it and I give thanks to my Beta Kevin MFTL. Thank you all for the support.

Drake Silver is out!


End file.
